


Awaiting

by callmeflo



Series: Drawing Dead [4]
Category: Those Who Went Missing
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Haiku, Origin Prompt, Poetry, overly dramatic angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeflo/pseuds/callmeflo
Summary: I will meet you there.
Relationships: Frankie (3144)/Olivia (2895)
Series: Drawing Dead [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447747





	Awaiting

coincidental  
as we were just passing through  
both caught unawares

the gunshots are loud  
reverberating, screaming  
across the prairie

in the far distance  
your dark bay mare, galloping  
leading them away

it’s not the first time  
you protect me, your duty  
sworn yourself to me

and I cherish you  
your kindness, and how you love  
strong, pure, endlessly

the years of waiting  
of separate lives, missing you,  
over; until now

but you will return  
side by side, as we belong  
in every lifetime

watching you leave is  
reminders: farewell, promise,  
a kiss on my cheek,

a pretty pistol  
was an ambiguous gift  
but I hold it now

my soft hands are sure  
and shot true, though not practised  
both fall into dust

my horse canters on  
dapples of his shining coat  
like starlights

beneath the sunset  
pinks and purples, and crimson

I will meet you there  
on the path decided  
it’s not far now  
  


my hands are ruby  
like the sky, and sun warmed  
and red dapples

do you remember  
watching the sunrise from on  
the barn roof? years ago

I can still picture  
the pebble you gave me  
a golden fossil

like the sand which  
I find myself upon

but you’ll be here soon  
it’s getting cold  
drifting

  
do you remember

I fell off the swing  
and you pulled me to my feet

I feel the pain now

behind the white eyes  
and their offering

the moon is bright  
and I could walk right into it  
an alluring embrace

  
they’ll give me life

you will be here soon  
as I am waiting, beneath  
the sun, the moon

sweet temptations from  
a scarred face

  
the cereus is blooming  
beside it, I

am fading

  
they’re offering me life  
I’m trying to wait for you

  
hoofbeats,  
in the distance

pawsteps

do you remember?

because I do not

**Author's Note:**

> origin prompt 2: losing their way
> 
> Base Score: 6 AP (Writing: 305 words)  
> +50 AP (Origin Prompt)  
> +5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)  
> +20 AP (Esk Interaction Bonus: 10 AP * 2)  
> Total AP per submission: 81
> 
> Base Score: 3 GP (Writing: 305 words)  
> +10 GP (Origin Prompt)  
> +4 GP (Poetry Bonus: 4)  
> Total GP per submission: 17


End file.
